


Starlight

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: While packing and preparing for Jack's move to DC, Sam comes across something she didn't expect from him. Something that makes her smile to herself and her heart fill up with love for the one and only, Jack O' Neill.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic prompt was sent to me by @xbleeple who requested Notebook + Sam x Jack from one of the fic prompt lists I reblogged awhile back.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened between these two.

Sam and Jack were preparing for Jack’s move to DC in about a week and a half. That meant some leave time and lots of boxes as they began packing up Jack’s house in Colorado Springs.

The first few nights had been spent packing up the kitchen and the living room.

Tonight, they’d decided to tackle the small stuff in Jack’s bedroom. Jack had already wrapped up the few important pictures he kept there. Now, he was moving on to going through things in his dresser drawers.

Meanwhile, Sam began sorting through the drawers of Jack’s nightstand.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go through this room yourself? I’m happy to help you. It’s just going through your drawers seems a bit invasive, you know?” said Sam.

Jack got up and reached for Sam’s hands and pulled her up as well before looking her in the eye and said, “Sam, we’ve waited this long to be together. You know most of my secrets anyways. Plus, the few you might not know, I’m not worried if you find them out going through my nightstand or any other place in this house. Okay?”

“Yeah. I just didn’t wanna intrude on your privacy is all,” Sam told him.

“You’ve seen me at my worst and you’ve seen me naked. Not sure how much privacy there is between us at this point,” joked Jack.

“You’re right,” said Sam before she let go of Jack’s hand and sat back down to begin going through Jack’s nightstand.

“I’m gonna go put these boxes in the garage,” Jack told her.

“Okay,” replied Sam.

As Sam kept going through the items in Jack’s nightstand, she came across a well worn black notebook. She pulled it out of the drawer, opened it up, and began reading through it. The entries sounded familiar in some ways, but there were mentions of someone with the codename Starlight everywhere.

Sam continued reading through the notebook entries and smiling.

Meanwhile Jack came back from the garage and found Sam reading the notebook.

“Forgot that was in there,” he said.

Sam immediately closed the notebook like she’d been caught reading a file she didn’t have clearance for.

Jack laughed at Sam’s reaction before he knelt down next to her ear and whispered, “It’s all about you. In case you couldn’t already tell.”

“How long have you had this?” Sam asked Jack as he sat down next to her.

“Since we left it in the room. The Air Force can’t regulate everything about me,” said Jack with a wry smile.

Sam laughed at Jack’s attempt at a joke before she asked, “Do you want me to pack it or put it in one of the storage boxes?”

“Keep it. I’ve got my Starlight now,” answered Jack before his lips connected with Sam’s in a fervent kiss.


End file.
